


whatever

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Insecurity, Loneliness, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: dont even bother reading this, its barely written. Probably will delete this later





	whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Stream of consciousness, written with a dozen different people in mind, and some of it isn't even based on someone, its just emotional dumping and dramatizing. For example, its not even midnight at the time of writing this, but that sounds better than "it is 9:39 pm". Don't over think it if you know me. I just needed to do something to pour out my soul a little and to help me sleep

It is midnight. It is cold. I am alone.

I miss you. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss when we were friends. I miss when we were more.

I miss seeing you every day. I miss hearing your voice. I miss knowing that I was worth something to you. I miss knowing for certain you cared about me.

It is midnight. It is cold. I am alone.

Will these feelings ever go away? Will I always be stuck wondering if you care, if you love me? Or is everything you say is just one big lie, one big cover-up to keep me from being upset? I don't know. I may never know.

I want someone to hold me. I want someone to be there right beside me during my darkest nights. I want someone to say "I love you, its going to be okay". I want to go to bed because I am tired, not because I can't stand being awake any longer.

It is midnight. It is cold. I am alone.

I will always support you. No matter what. Through your friendships, your relationships, your enemies, everything. Whether friends, or acquaintances, or more. I'll always love you.

I will never forget you. If my name is lost to the winds of time, and the history books never remember me as existing, know this one thing: You mean the world to me, and the time I spend in my life around you is more than worth it. Id rather be your friend than be a legend.

And yet I doubt myself every day. Do you feel the same? Do you /actually/ feel the same?

It is midnight. I am cold. I am alone.


End file.
